User talk:Jade Raven
Deleted content Hello, did someone delete whole swathes of the Malazan wiki? Was there a reason why? Is the content somewhere else? Thanks 21:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not aware of any big deletions. Although I haven't been checking the recent changes too closely lately. ArchieVist or Egwene if you see this message could you confirm? -- 09:08, March 11, 2017 (UTC) I don't think there are any. Maybe the unfinished chapter summaries look deleted?--ArchieVist (talk) 11:46, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :If you can tell us which bits you have been looking at that caused you to think so, that should enable us to solve the mystery. As ArchieVist has already mentioned, we are still missing a range of chapter summaries. If you take a look at the 'Adopt a Chapter' page you'll be able to check the progress. The ones in green are deemed to be pretty much completed and the rest are in varying stages or not yet begun. :On some pages, like user's talk pages or the Image of the Week nomination page for example, content may have been moved to an archive page but you should find a link to the archive on those pages. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:05, March 11, 2017 (UTC) User:Jade Raven/Catagory tree Hi, JR. Hidden within this redirect page is an old copy of the category index. Every time we remove a category from the site, the deleted category on the hidden list triggers a redlink entry on the Wanted page. Can we delete the hidden index? I've gone in and removed links in the past, but feel bad about editing a page that falls under your root directory.--ArchieVist (talk) 16:42, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, it looks like I didn't deal with the potential problem well enough initially. The page shouldn't be generating any more red-links. -- 05:06, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Displaying references in columns Hi, Jade Raven. I just noticed that this template no longer seems to work in the Oasis/Wikia default layout. It still works fine in Monobook. See Whiskeyjack or Bauchelain as examples. Did something in the recent Wikia style changes break it? --ArchieVist (talk) 14:39, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :I don't see the problem. It only shows one column when using a narrow screen, but that is by design, it shows two with a wide screen. -- 10:11, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Another Oasis oddity The Spoiler Safe icon seems to be problematic in Oasis too. It shows up ok in Edit Preview mode but disappears once I publish a change. See Whiskeyjack.--ArchieVist (talk) 18:44, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :When I look at the page in oasis, the icon is initially visible but disappears once the ad has fully loaded. Weird.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:30, July 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Egwene you made a fairly big mistake editing the Icons template: you need to pay attention to the "noinclude" or "onlyinclude" tags when editing templates. You put your text outside of the "noinclude" tags so it showed up at the top of every page that uses the Icons template. -- 10:05, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry. Just as well that mistakes can be reverted :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:11, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :This one was difficult, I think I've fixed it now though. I've submitted my JS changes for review by the staff and once they approve it it should be fixed for you too. -- 10:05, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, this is working now.--ArchieVist (talk) 12:19, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :Here's another formatting oddity I just noticed. There is a multi-paragraph quote in the Appearance section of the Imperial Warren page. (It uses a colon symbol to indent each paragraph instead of a quote template). In Monobook, each paragraph has some vertical space between them. But in Oasis, the paragraphs are all clumped together to look like one single bizarrely formatted paragraph. I'm fairly certain this didn't used to look this way.--ArchieVist (talk) 12:33, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, whoops, this one was my mistake. I must have done it a few months ago and I had forgotten about it so it was confusing to figure out why it wasn't displaying well. In the default state there is way too much space between indented paragraphs, but I had changed the margins to zero for some unknown reason. They are now the same as in monobook. -- 11:23, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks. Looks good.--ArchieVist (talk) 13:28, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Strange behavior with Internet Explorer Hi, JR. It appears the wiki is suddenly very erratic and broken when it comes to Internet Explorer. The Dramatis Personae pages appear blank, many pictures are missing (see Anomander Rake and Coltaine), the dynamic spoiler buttons are broken (see Toll the Hounds entry on Rake's page), the Fan Art tabs are broken on Rake's page. Meanwhile pictures and fan art tabs work fine on Quick Ben and tabs work fine on the Malazan Wiki:Manual of Style page. I feel like I am about to answer my own question, but has Wikia given up on IE? Chrome, Firefox, Safari, and Edge seem to work ok. I noticed that there is no MS browser listed at all on this page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Supported_browsers --ArchieVist (talk) 01:20, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I just checked the history on the supported browser page and found this comment from October 19, 2016: "(IE usage is now so low, we are dropping support. We expect to add Edge shortly to our list of supported browsers as its usage increases in IE's stead.)"--ArchieVist (talk) 01:42, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not surprised that Wikia has stopped supporting IE as Microsoft itself has given up on it. Specifically in January of 2016 MS stopped improving the browser and have only been issuing security patches since then. IE was designed to let MS take control of the internet in the same way they successfully took over the personal computer with Windows, when they eventually conceded that fight they had to build a new browser, Edge, because IE is so different from the other, standards compliant, browsers. These days lots of websites don't work properly with IE and as time goes on more and more websites will break when IE is used. :I have been using Firefox since 2003, when it was called Fire''bird'', partially because of these reasons (but mostly because it is just better). -- 04:46, September 16, 2017 (UTC)